Dr. Hutchison
Doctor Paula Hutchison, or Hutch for short, is a very beautiful feline character. Originally a dentist, Hutch has also been a cashier, surgeon, veterinarian, obstetrician, and pharmacist. She has a large smile and very upbeat outlook on life. She has a hook for a hand which does not hinder her normal activity in any way, since she lost her right hand in a horrible accident, giving a hook to replace her hand. She also used the hook to defeat the Giant Mutant Tooth. Hutch took a liking to Filburt and has encouraged him to do various things he's afraid of and eventually married him. Hutch's mother, the widow Hutchison, disallows the wedding between the two because of her belief that "cats and turtles don't mix", an obvious reference to interracial marriage. Her first appearance was in Season 1 episode Rinse & Spit. While both Filburt and Hutch's families fight each other, it turns out that Hutch's father Frank Hutchison, who was thought to be dead, is actually a turtle, meaning that Widow Hutchison did not want her daughter to marry Filburt because she did not get along with her own turtle husband. Hutch's catchphrase is "'kay?", said while tilting her head. She was the prom queen of O-Town High School. Hutch also seems to have a number of odd quirks, including the fact that she claimed to keep a baboon heart under her pillow. Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Dr. Hutchison appears as a playable character in Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X. She was the last surprise character to be announced. She along with Rocko and Really Really Big Man represent the Rocko's Modern Life show. Bio The doctor is in! Ever the upbeat optimist, Dr. Hutchison was one of the normal (and we use the term loosely) citizens of O-Town, a trusted dentist/surgeon/pharmacist/canine nutritionist/etcetera in the community, as well as a devoted wife and mother. One day upon returning home, she discovered that her husband, Filburt and their children had all come down with a mysterious illness....the likes of which she had never seen before! At the same time, news broke of an invasion by an evil ghost army upon the citizens of O-Town, carrying with them a plague that caused an illness similar to what her family came down with! With no time to lose and determined to find a cure to save her family and the folks of O-Town, Hutch gathers her surgical tools, and joins the heroes to help anyone she can! Special Powers *Carries a wide variety of 'surgical instruments' to help heal/damage targets, inclusive of: a large medical syringe, a mallet (it's an effective anesthetic!), a laser scalpel (high tech surgery for the girl on the go!) a surgical 'chainsaw' (for those really tough jobs!) and a metallic hook mounted where her right hand should be. Quotes Intro: *"Stand back, folks! The doctor is in! Kay?" *"This is probably going to hurt you a lot more than it's going to hurt me." *"Looks like it's time for your checkup!" *revs up chainsaw* "Er...whoops!" *puts it away* "How'd that get there?" *giggles* *"Prepped and ready for surgery!" *"Wow. Looks like I'm too late to save you!" (Intro against the Flying Dutchman) *"Hate to say, but you look a little blue in the face, big guy! *giggles*" (Intro against Really Really Big Man) *"Aww.....are you sick, little girl?" (Intro against Vendetta) *"A little green in the gills? I've got the cure for what ails you, buddy!" (Intro against Reptar) *"You...kinda remind me of my husband. Any relation?" (Intro against Raphael) *"Whoa there. Getting a bit catty, aren't we?" (Intro against Kitty Katswell) *"You should stop slapping that poor kitty right now! You could be causing brain trauma!" (Intro against Ren and Stimpy) *"I -knew- I should've packed some of Filb's 'Spirit Away' for this!" (Intro against Danny Phantom, Ember, Skulker, Technus, Fright Knight, or Pariah Dark) *"Water deprivation can be damaging to your health. Just like me, if you want to test me." (Intro against Rango) *X-Box 360 only* *"Don't you give me that attitude, mister! You're getting your checkup, and you're going to like it!" (Intro against Tai Lung) *"Shame on you! You call yourself a Doctor?" (Intro against Dr. Blowhole) *"Hey, Rock! Fancy meeting you here!" *giggles* (Intro against Rocko) *"Beaver Fever? Hope that's not contagious!" (Intro against Muscular Beaver) Win Pose: *"Sorry I can't stay. My family needs me! Kay?" *"My diagnosis is complete! You've got a severe case of losing!" *"Messing with me or my family can be hazardous to your health!" *"Groovy." * *giggles* You may be bad to the bone, but there's only one Turtledove for me!" (Win Pose against Raphael) *"Tsk, tsk. Such a bad temper. You're definitely not getting a lollipop." (Win Pose against Tai Lung) *"Give your ill-mannered friend a couple hours in the Happy Helmet, that should smooth things out!" (Win Pose against Ren and Stimpy) *"See me when this all blows over. Even superheroes need checkups every once in a while!" (Win Pose against Really Really Big Man) *"Sorry, Charlie!" (Win Pose against Dr. Blowhole) *"You know, I wouldn't be surprised if that jackhammer's given you a migraine by now! Take two pills and see me tomorrow, 'kay? (Win Pose against Rocko) *"Bye Bye, Beaver! *giggles*" (Win Pose against Muscular Beaver) *"You poor thing! I think going so long without water had made your stir crazy!" (Win Pose against Rango) *X-Box 360 only* Victory Screen: *"Take two headache pills and call me in the morning. You're gonna need 'em!" *"Wait, don't run away! All I wanted to do was take your temperature!" *"Don't be afraid! The chainsaw's for really tough operations! Now stay perfectly still, you've got a little hangnail there..." *"What's my job, exactly? I don't know....truth be told, I've been so many things, I kinda lost track!" *"Aw! Sorry, I can't give you your flu shot! Your skin keeps breaking my needles!" (Victory Screen against Really Really Big Man) *"Yellowing teeth, horrid breath, a deathly green pallor....if you weren't a monster, I'd assume you were already dead! So I guess...a perfect bill of health?" (Victory Screen against the Gromble) *"Sorry, buddy. You're kinda cute, but I'm a happily married gal! But hey, maybe you can help Filburt put on a few muscles, hm?" (Victory Screen against Raphael) *"You should be a doctor to help people, not harm them! And what do you have against penguins, anyway? They're cute!" (Victory Screen against Dr. Blowhole) *"No, I won't have a look at THAT! I've been many things, but I'm NOT that kind of doctor!" (Victory Screen against Sheen) *"I hated to have to do that, Rock. You just wanted to help save O-Town, like I do!" (Victory Screen against Rocko) *"I didn't know the Chameleon Brothers had a long lost cousin! Or at least.....I think you guys might be related...." (Victory Screen against Rango) *X-Box 360 only* *"Oh my! Who could be so cruel as to glue the two of you together like that? But don't worry, good old Hutchy's here to help! Now hold still...." (Victory Screen against Catdog) Miscalleneons: TBA Gallery dr.hutchisonrender.png|Dr. Hutchison in Rocko's Modern Life Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Character Category:Playable Category:Starter Category:Protagonist Category:Rocko's Modern Life Category:Feline Category:Animals